


Welcome Home

by Aeiouna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Desperate Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: I saw that you liked bottom!Shiro and I'm a big fan of taller/bigger/stronger characters bottoming anyway, so I was totally down to make that happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> I saw that you liked bottom!Shiro and I'm a big fan of taller/bigger/stronger characters bottoming anyway, so I was totally down to make that happen.

Pidge was the first one to notice him. She would recognize his frame anywhere. She practically ripped her helmet off and threw it behind her, not caring where it landed and ran towards him. "Matt! Matt!" She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him.

The figure turned to face the voice that was calling his name. His hand rested on her cheek. "Katie?"

Pidge nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you're alive!" She never wanted the moment she was currently in to end.

Shiro picked up Pidge's helmet and walked over to them. He held it under his arm as he helped Matt to his feet. "It's good to see you again, Matt."

Matt used Shiro for leverage. "Same to you, Shiro."

Shiro handed Pidge's helmet back to her, realizing he needed both arms to keep Matt upright. "I'll bring him back in Black. Her cockpit is the least cramped. Let's hurry back to the castle ship. He needs to get into a healing pod ASAP."

Lance and Pidge helped Shiro get Matt into Black's cockpit before heading to their own lions. Shiro looked over to make sure he was safe before taking off.

Matt looked around the cockpit as they flew. He rubbed his eyes. "Is this...?" Matt had heard bits and pieces about Voltron and the lions from when he was in the Galran prison, but he didn't believe it was true.

Shiro chuckled. "That's right Matt, your buddy Shiro is a paladin of Voltron. Your little sister is one too."

"Katie? Really? She's doing things I could only dream of." Matt leaned his head back.

"Dude just relax," Shiro squeezed Matt's shoulder, letting his hand linger longer than he would for Lance or Keith or Hunk or even Pidge. "And don't close your eyes in case you have a concussion."

Matt nodded. "Of course." He placed his hand on top of Shiro's.

* * *

Once Matt had been through the healing pod, they set him up in an extra room to recover a little more. Shiro knocked on the door to bring him some food. He walked in once the doors slid open with their distinct whoosh. "Hey, how you feeling? Brought you some food. Hunk cooked it since he's familiar with Earth food, and we figured something similar to home would be better on you than the Altean looking food we normally eat."

Matt took the plate from Shiro's hands and smiled. "Thanks Shiro."

Shiro started to walk out of the room, but Matt grabbed his arm. "Shiro, wait."

Shiro stopped. "Yeah?"

"Stay with me? I missed you." And the way Matt emphasized the word "missed" caused Shiro to know exactly what he meant, and why he wanted Shiro with him and not Pidge and he was gonna be damned if he acted like he didn't know that.

"Of course man," Shiro sat beside him, choosing his words carefully in case he was reading Matt incorrectly.

Matt put his plate down and his hand reached up to entangled himself in the white tuft of hair on Shiro's head. "Damn you really did get fucked up by the Galra. You already have a ton of gray hairs ya old man."

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah yeah," but having Matt's hand in his hair brought back a flood of feelings and he itched to lean down and kiss him.

Matt made no moves to remove his hand. "Shiro."

"Mmm yeah Matt?"

And Matt grabbed Shiro's shirt with his other hand and pulled him down into a kiss. Shiro didn't hesitate to kiss back.

When they pulled away, Shiro rested his hand on the back of Matt's neck. "God I missed that. But are you sure you're well enough to do more?"

Matt laid back on the bed, still a bit weak. "I..."

Shiro shook his head. "Shh... shh... there will be plenty of time for that now that you're safe and sound." He rubbed the back of the other man's neck. "You rest now." And he stayed there until Matt fell into a much needed, much deserved sleep. "Love you."

"Love you too," Matt mumbled in his half awake state, and Shiro walked out with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

Everyone was fortunate that they had an opportunity to chill on the castle ship for a few days. It gave the crew time to get to know Matt, it gave Pidge a chance to reconnect with her brother, and it gave him time to recover before they made him an official part of the team.

One of those days Shiro and Matt ran into each other in showers; Shiro was on his way in, Matt was on his way out.

Matt didn't even bother to hide his feelings at seeing the other man in just a towel. "Come to my room later?"

Shiro nodded. "Promise you're ready?"

Matt looked around making sure no one could see them and he pulled Shiro into a heated kiss. 

"Yes, please, Shiro, I've missed it so much."

"I'll be by after dinner."

* * *

Shiro going to Matt's room after dinner had become commonplace, so no one batted an eye when he said that was where he'd be. He headed down to the room and waited as the motion sensor noticed his presence and opened for him (Matt left the door unlocked for Shiro in the evenings). He drew in his breath sharply at the sight of Matt laying on the bed, nothing but the towel to cover him, cock already standing hard and proud.

Matt beckoned Shiro onto the bed. "C'mere big guy."

Shiro headed over to the bed and sat beside him, pulling him into a kiss, one more heated and passionate than any of the other ones before. He missed this, he missed Matt. He had never even thought of getting with anyone else, he had always known Matt was out there somewhere and his heart stayed with him.

Matt pulled away to catch his breath. "I've missed you so damn much Shiro."

"I've missed you too Matt," Shiro quickly undressed, his need for the other man apparent.

Matt rolled over and pushed Shiro onto the bed. He kissed down Shiro's body. He licked his lips as he reached Shiro's cock. He took it into his mouth slowly, making sure he made eye contact with Shiro and never broke it, he wanted to watch Shiro's reactions. "God you're so hot."

Shiro moaned and fisted Matt's hair. "Oh God I missed your pro dick sucking skills." He thrust his hips up.

That caused a blush to creep up Matt's face. "You flatter me so much babe."

"You deserve to be flattered, babe," came Shiro's reply.

Matt's head bobbed up and down Shiro's cock for a little while before he pulled up. "I need you."

Shiro's eyes lit up when Matt said that. It had been too long. "Yes, I need you too."

"Is there anything we can use for lube?" he whispered into Shiro's ear.

Shiro pulled a vial out of his pocket. "Of course there is, you think I would come unprepared babe?"

Matt kissed him and reached for the vial, taking it from Shiro's hands. "You always were the prepared one."

"One of us has to be," Shiro pulled him down and kissed him as Matt lubed up his hand and stretched and prepared Shiro's asshole.

Matt moaned in the kiss. "You ready for me?"

Shiro nodded. "I have been since the day we found you, baby."

Matt moaned again and lubed up his cock before sliding in. He got used to the feeling of being inside Shiro again (and letting Shiro get used to being inside him again) before starting to move.

Shiro pulled him closed. "God I love you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Matt moaned in between thrusts, "You're a big part of the reason I survived. I needed to get back to you, to my baby."

That caused Shiro to paw at Matt, to pull him closer, "I never doubted that you were out there somewhere, that we... that I wasn't going to find you. I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, so so much," Matt murmured into Shiro's next, "Always have..."

"... Always will," Shiro finished his sentence.

Matt nodded and rested his forehead on Shiro's chest, feeling not only Shiro's heart beating, but his orgasm approaching. "Fuck, I..."

"Oh God, me too baby," Shiro arched his back and before he could realize what was happening, he was coming between them, "Ahh... fuck... Matt!" he cried.

"Shir..." Matt started as his own orgasm started to take, then shook his head, leaning into to whisper into Shiro's ear, "Fuck, Takashi!" as he too reached climax.

Shiro looked into Matt's eyes and kissed him hard. No one had called him that in a long time, and Matt being the person to use it made it all the more special. "I love you."

"I love you too," Matt whispered, feeling Shiro's arms wrap around him, just wanting to lay like that for the rest of forever, but would settle for the rest of the night.

Shiro kissed his forehead as he drifted off the sleep.


End file.
